


【锤基】风雪夜归人（短篇PWP）

by Oyedo



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:26:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oyedo/pseuds/Oyedo
Summary: PWP一发完 电击Play





	【锤基】风雪夜归人（短篇PWP）

他在漫天风雪里推开了家门。  
凛冽的寒气只在玄关盘旋逗留了片刻，就被屋子里融融的暖意尽数驱散。

这是无限战争过后的第三年。  
人们在那场噩梦里被重创、被打倒，但他们仍然站了起来，踏着战友伙伴的鲜血和尸体挽救了整个宇宙。  
而如今，战后的重建和修复工作都已接近尾声，人们从梦魇中挣脱，再次投身于安稳平静的生活之中。  
包括那些飞天遁地无所不能的复仇者们。

整个Asgard在Thanos面前遭到的打击几乎是致命的。联合国在挪威划出一片土地安置了幸存者，他们在那里重新种下世界之树。  
而Thor留在了纽约，和Loki一起。他们倒是没有住进复仇者大厦，Loki在地球重拾起了他对戏剧的狂热，于是他们在地狱厨房买了一间公寓——Barton在听说了那间房子的定价之后夸张地叫了起来，Thor耸了耸肩，“Tony说那里离剧院区很近。”  
至于其他的复仇者们，他们几乎是手舞足蹈地把这对闪光弹一样的神兄弟送出了复仇者大厦。

Thor在这场战争里付出的代价不可谓不惨重，如果不是Loki在千钧一发之际成功反水，他的头可能会被直接拧下来也说不定。  
Nick Fury说，人类已经不再需要雷神出生入死，他应该去过自己的小日子啦。  
整个复仇者联盟在战争中吸纳了足够多的新鲜血液，在Fury的调教下他们已经成为了一个运转流畅的整体，足以处理地球上剩下的那点鸡零狗碎的小问题。  
于是最初的复仇者们纷纷回到了平凡的生活里。Barton成了整天被儿子骑在脖子上的奶爸，Tony给小辣椒建了一个农场，Steve回到布鲁克林变成了一个平凡的、时不时扶老奶奶过马路的、热心的小伙子，Bruce在德国建立了自己的实验室，而Natasha跟他在一起。  
他们逐渐走出硝烟和光芒，但Thor没有。

他是Asgard的国王，是威名赫赫的战神，他生来为了守护那些脆弱的生命。尽管富丽堂皇的Asgard毁于诸神黄昏，尽管他的子民几乎全部丧命在那场可怕的战争里——但他永远不会忘记自己的职责，自己的誓言。  
于是神盾局的任务里时常还是会出现雷神的身影，对于新成型的团队而言，Thor让他们如虎添翼。

然而，当他离开身后惊心动魄的爆破和四下飞溅的鲜血，当他穿过纽约街头熙熙攘攘的人群，当他从那些散落在街角隐蔽而精致的日式拉面馆打包一份夜宵，当他转动手上的戒指，当他推开那间属于他的公寓的门，他还有另一份职责和誓言。

他在玄关处换上柔软的拖鞋，又把厚重的大衣挂在衣帽架上。贵重的衣物在方才的缠斗中被勾破了一点，还沾了些许不知来源的血液，尽管在冬夜的北风里走了一遭，也还是能闻出一点腥甜的气息。  
或许可以让Loki用魔法修复一下那些小小的刮痕，他趿着拖鞋一路向客厅走着，很快就否定了这个想法——他再也不想看到他的弟弟跟那些温热的、猩红的液体扯上任何关系了。  
他把打包回来的夜宵放在桌子上，他一向粗鲁又莽撞，Loki总是抱怨他学不会轻手轻脚，但这些声响都没能吵醒沙发上熟睡的青年。  
Thor在沙发角坐了下来。  
屋子里暖气开的很高，他那方才在夜色里冻得麻木的指尖在这矫枉过正的温暖里隐隐地发烫。来自Jotunheimr的冰霜巨人当然不会怕冷，但Loki总是执着地追求着一切温暖炙热的东西——比如过高的暖气，比如腾着白雾的拉面，再比如，Thor Odinson.  
电视里放着一部中庭的巫师电影，Thor还记得他们俩第一次窝在沙发上一起看这部电影的时候，Loki尖酸刻薄地挑挑拣拣——“这群愚蠢的蝼蚁居然只用魔法来让东西飞来飞去？”  
“一群不入流的三流法师。”Loki对Thor千挑万选的电影嗤之以鼻。但他口是心非的弟弟仍然会在独自一人的时候偷偷地看Thor喜欢的电影，不是吗？  
Thor笑了起来，他伸出手握住Loki垂在外面的一截细白的脚踝——他的弟弟睡得很不老实，薄薄的毛毯被他踢得东倒西歪，大片的皮肤都露在了外面。  
他的视线上移到睡衣松垮领口间的平直锁骨，他咽了口口水，忍不住开始回忆领口下更多的迷人风景——白皙又稍显单薄的胸膛、红肿的乳头、线条流畅漂亮的腹肌——  
不知道是屋子里的暖气太过干燥还是他的弟弟太过诱人，Thor感觉有什么温热的液体从鼻腔流了出来，他抬手抹了一下，手背上一片猩红粘腻。

他手忙脚乱的从桌子上抽了一沓纸巾堵住流出的鲜血，没有注意到Loki什么时候睁开了一双绿眼睛。  
“哇哦。”Thor转过头，他的弟弟已经坐了起来，毛毯顺着他的膝盖滑到地板上，“你看起来可真丢人，Thor.”  
雷神那双刚拧断过敌人的脖子的大手还用纸巾堵着鼻子，流血的感觉渐渐停止了，他把手放下来，打算教训一下这个幸灾乐祸的、还一直对他的哥哥直呼其名的小混蛋。  
他刚打算开口，这个黑发的小混蛋就欺身咬住了雷神那不太灵活的舌头。Loki用力地在他哥哥的嘴唇上吮咂了一下，然后退开一点，轻轻地舔掉Thor脸上那些已经有些干涸了的血渍。  
“你怎么这么晚才回来。”他扁扁嘴，看起来像个气鼓鼓的、委屈巴巴的小王子。他舔了舔嘴角，属于Thor的血液的味道让他兴奋。“我很想你，哥哥。”

天哪，Thor感觉自己的上颚一阵酸麻。Loki可不是什么乖巧的小王子，他的弟弟简直就是一个蛊惑人心的小巫师。

下一刻威风凛凛的雷神把他的小巫师按进了柔软的沙发里。  
他跪在Loki分开的双腿间，用膝盖色情地往上顶了顶Loki胯下已经隐隐抬头的性器，又俯下身去舔吻Loki的耳廓。Thor的手掌顺着Loki身上那件本来属于他的、过分宽大的T恤的下摆里伸进去，在细腻柔韧的腰身上搓揉了两把，又向下勾住了睡裤的边缘。  
Loki在耳边啧啧作响的水声里听见他的哥哥说，“我看得出来你是真的很想我。”他深吸了一口气，感觉自己在这句毫无技巧可言的调情里彻底硬了。于是他撑着沙发抬高屁股，让Thor能更顺利地把他的睡裤扒下来，更赤裸地体会到他的思念。  
然而当他那两条雪白的大腿真的赤裸着搭在Thor肩上时，他又别扭地害羞起来。Thor侧过头在他的大腿上留下一个又一个湿润的吻，他哥哥那炽热的鼻息全都打在他最敏感的腿根上，让他整个人都丢脸地紧绷起来。于是他把谈话拉回了那个没有得到答案的问题——  
“你还没有告诉我你为什么回来得这么晚。”他曲起一条腿踩在Thor的肩膀上，把他的哥哥从自己胯间推远了一点。  
Thor因为他的指责装出了一点委屈的神色，他捏住Loki的脚心轻轻地按压着，“我有没有晚回来你最清楚了，弟弟。”

这次行动的计划是Loki制定的。在那场战争里人们终于意识到，和Loki真正的本事比起来，那个入侵地球的计划简直像一场幼稚的胡闹。如果不是银舌头的瞒天过海颠倒黑白，整个复仇者联盟的伤亡可要比现在高一倍不止。  
Fury觉得这样的人才不好好利用简直可惜，正好招安了Loki让他在神盾局为自己曾经的恶行将功赎罪，但显然他并不了解Loki到底是怎么样的一个人。  
这个黑发绿眼的小恶魔从不为自己的行为感到愧疚，也没有什么成为超级英雄的宏大理想，他之所以答应Fury都是为了Thor——天知道这个莽撞的大个子离了他精妙的规划要怎么在一次次凶险的任务里全身而退。

Loki还想再说点什么，却被Thor隔着内裤抚上自己性器的大手激得一个哆嗦，那些口是心非的别扭都变成了压抑的呻吟。  
Thor埋头在他的胯下，用自己的舌头隔着最后的一层衣料逗弄Loki的阴茎，水渍在浅色的布料上晕染开来。  
“哥哥...啊...！”Loki把一条腿搭在雷神结实的肩膀上，挺着腰把自己往Thor湿热的口腔里顶送。  
Thor用舌头裹住头部重重地吮吸了一下，然后把Loki地性器吐了出来。他的混蛋弟弟不满地哼哼着，两条腿夹着他的腰把他往自己身上带，脚跟在尾骨上轻轻地敲打着，催着他动一动。  
Loki胯下仅剩的一小片布料被他自己蹭下来，虚虚地挂在脚踝上。Thor托着他的屁股把他抱起来交换了位置，让Loki跨坐在自己身上。  
他的弟弟下身赤裸，上身的T恤松松垮垮，是一副慵懒又放荡的模样。“含着。”他把两根手指递到Loki嘴边，另一只手顺着下摆探进去，沿着光滑细腻的腰线一路向上，捏住了早已挺立的乳头。  
胸前最敏感的两点被拉扯搓揉的感觉让Loki惊叫一声，乖乖地把雷神粗壮的手指含了进去。他挺起腰贴近Thor，将另一边倍受冷落的乳头贴在Thor的胸膛上磨蹭着。他胸前又疼又痒，但酥麻的快感仍然无时无刻不在袭击他。Thor的指节在他嘴里翻搅着，修剪平齐的指甲时不时蹭过上颚勾起一阵酸麻。他想到这两根手指不久后要插入的地方，可耻地兴奋了起来，他那条鼎鼎大名的银舌头更加卖力地舔弄着宽大的指节。  
终于，Thor大发慈悲般地把湿漉漉的手指从Loki嘴里抽了出来，顺着凹陷进去的脊椎沟一路向下，停在那个隐秘的穴口处轻轻打着转。  
Loki勾着他的哥哥的脖子和他接吻。他吮吸着Thor的嘴唇，在他的舌尖不轻不重地咬了一口，舌头相互磨擦勾连出粘腻的水声。他的另一只手向下撕扯着Thor的衬衫，但Thor在他身后开拓的动作让他让他使不上力气。于是他打了个响指，让那件碍事的衬衫凭空消失了。  
他舔了舔嘴唇，我的魔法比地球电影里的那些傻瓜巫师有用多了，他想。  
Thor似乎对他的出神不太满意，身下开拓的手指增加到三根，粗大的指节摩擦过柔软湿润的内壁，凭借着对这具身体的熟悉度灵活的指尖直接按上了最深处的敏感点碾压揉弄。他在Loki的惊叫中吮吸他的唇瓣，“你今天真的很热情。”  
“哈...啊...你今天真的很下流，哥哥。”Loki的手按着Thor结实的胸膛揉捏，然后在乳头上用力地掐了一下。  
下一刻Thor把自己湿淋淋的手指抽出，把那些淫靡的液体蹭在Loki那张永远不可一世的脸上。Loki在他的指尖用力地咬了一口，Thor硕大的阴茎报复般地闯进他的身体里。  
Loki发出无声的尖叫，他仰起脖子嘴唇颤抖，来不及吞咽的唾液顺着下颌滑下来，落在锁骨上，揪着沙发的手指骨节曲起用力到发白。Thor一直进入到最深处才停下来，这个姿势让  
他近乎可以顶到Loki的胃部。  
即使他们已经没羞没臊地在一起滚了上千年，Thor的阴茎依然是一个巨大的噩梦。Loki怕疼，Thor毫不温柔的入侵总是让他很疼，但是同时他也热爱这个。当Thor的阴茎缓慢而深入地到达他身体的最深处，当Thor用刁钻的力度撞上他最瘙痒难耐的内部，他颤抖着射了出来。  
他在Thor的亲吻里尖叫。粘腻的白浊从顶端喷涌出来，沾湿了Thor的小腹，溅在他们的沙发上。Thor索性不动了，他把自己埋在深处享受着高潮后的肠道颤抖痉挛着的吮吸。他在Loki耳边笑了一声，他抹了一把自己的小腹，把两根濡湿的手指递到Loki嘴边。  
高潮时的Loki总是最乖巧的，他偏过头含住Thor的手指，咸腥的味道让他兴奋。  
Thor缓慢地抽送起来，他尽量克制着自己为Loki延长高潮的余韵。这个时候他倒是很温柔，Loki腹诽着，他按着Thor的肩膀支撑起身体，开始借着Thor每一次上顶的力量在Thor的老二上用力地操自己。  
但是这还不够。他的双腿因为高潮变得酸软，这让他的动作也变得无力，圆润的头部只能堪堪擦过最敏感的地方，片刻的酸麻之后是无尽的空虚。  
于是他停了下来，把头埋在Thor的肩膀上用力的、愤怒的咬了一大口。  
“嘶——”Thor抽着气，拽着Loki的头发把他从自己肩头揪起来。Loki满意地看着那一圈微微渗血的牙印，他温柔的舔舐着那些微不足道的伤口，然后对着他的哥哥露出了招牌式的、狡猾的笑容。  
“你不行了吗，哥哥？”  
Thor不喜欢听别人质疑他，而所有的质疑中他最不能忍受的，就来自于骑在他老二上的弟弟。  
他露出一个近乎鬼畜的笑容，把他的弟弟掀翻在沙发上。背后触及沙发的冲击让他的阴茎滑地更深，直直地撞上前列腺。Loki在沙发上尖叫扭动，Thor拉高他的一条腿抗在肩头。他们的嘴唇离得很紧，在朦胧暧昧的气氛里Loki仰起头试图亲吻他，但Thor侧过头避开了，这让他看起来有一点委屈。  
“我不行？”Thor笑起来，他按着Loki的腰大开大合地抽送起自己来，每一下都达到最深处，硬挺的前端擦过前列腺时，柔软高热的甬道就下意识地痉挛收缩一下。  
Loki这下再也说不出话来了，他用一只手攀着Thor的肩膀防止自己从沙发上跌下去，他的阴茎在Thor坚实的腹肌上蹭着，染着情欲的呻吟都被Thor激烈的动作撞成支离破碎的喘息。  
“啊...Thor...哈啊...慢一点...”  
Thor低下头亲吻他的弟弟，他亲吻Loki汗湿的发际和额头，他亲吻Loki揪在一起的眉毛，亲吻他湿淋淋的鼻尖，然后他含着他的嘴唇轻轻地吮吸，最后他在Loki的嘴唇上响亮地嘬了一口。  
“别着急，你知道我不止这点能耐。”  
Loki觉得自己脑子里所有的东西都被那根粗壮的阴茎顶了出去，以至于他一时没有反应过来Thor是什么意思。  
然后Thor用力掐住了他的乳头，在他开始尖叫之前，Thor的指尖带上了电流。  
他剧烈地扭动着，喘息着，尖叫着，可无论他怎样哀求Thor就是不肯松手。Thor叼着他的耳尖舔吮，加大了指尖上的电流。  
Loki再一次射了出来。他感觉自己的意识漂浮在空中，他痉挛颤抖着，他听见Thor在耳边称赞自己吸得有多紧。  
然后Thor的手指开始下移，电流的刺激顺着胸膛一路下滑，绕过他射过两次依然半硬着的性器，划过会阴的软肉，贴在了含着那根粗硬阴茎的湿软穴口。  
Loki剧烈的挣动起来。“Thor Odinson！你这个...卑鄙的、无耻的、下流的混蛋！啊啊啊！”  
当Thor那根插在他身体里的凶器也开始带电的时候，他抽抽噎噎着求饶，“哥哥...我错了...我为我说过的话向你道歉...你不能再做了，我会死掉的...”  
Thor亲吻着他加快了动作，他用带电的手掌快速地撸动着Loki的阴茎，最后把自己埋在最深处和他的弟弟同时射了出来。

他把Loki抱起来走向浴室，精液从被操到合不拢的穴口滴滴答答地落了一地，不过没关系，Loki的魔法用来做清洁简直是小菜一碟。  
Loki总能轻而易举地看穿他的蠢蛋哥哥的小算盘，他把头埋在Thor的肩膀里嘟嘟囔囔，“你负责把这里搞干净，我的魔法不是用来做这种事情的。”

Loki醒来时Thor正从身后紧紧地搂着他。  
他做了一个很长的梦，他梦见Asgard，梦见最初那些无忧无虑的日子，梦见后来漫长的动荡和分离，他梦见战争里浑身是伤狼狈不已的Thor，梦见战争结束的那一刻，他们在夕阳下的废墟中间接吻。  
当他睁开眼睛，窗外仍是冰冷的雪夜，背后却是Thor炙热滚烫的胸膛，所有的痛苦和不安都被融化在这个坚定的怀抱里。

Asgard的冬天很短，也很少下雪。或许明天他可以和Thor出去一起体验一下小时候期盼了很久的雪仗，或许他会因为今夜这场热烈的性爱下不来床只能指使Thor给他按肩揉腰。不过这都无所谓了。  
反正他们还有漫长的一生。


End file.
